


A lavender scented piece of sheet

by mashmash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Laundromat AU, M/M, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashmash/pseuds/mashmash
Summary: Kihyun's weekly self-indulging laundromat day gets interrupted by a chime and an orange blossom scent, but ends up with him being drowned in marble skin and lavender.





	A lavender scented piece of sheet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii~  
> It's been a long time, but this is a fic I truly like and also my first smut ever, so I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Special thanks to my VILLIAN friend @tartar_dork who helped me with all the typos and taught me how to english.

Kihyun doesn’t think of himself as a clean freak, but him spending half of his week at the laundromat certainly contradicts that. He even ignores his neighborhood’s store and drives for fifteen minutes to get to his favorite one, just because he likes the detergent better. Certainly not a clean freak. 

Once inside, he inhales the scented air, filled with tangled odors, all coming from the washers lined up in front of him. This could be described as his aesthetic, breathing in the aromas and feeling the cleanness in his bones. He settles in front of his favorite washing machine as always, leaves his basket, full of dirty clothes, on the floor and searches in his pocket for change. After inserting the quarters in the slot, he is ready to choose the detergent of his choice, the machine providing a satisfying variety of types and qualities. The one that fits his likings is the lavender one, he wants his clothes to be subtly but pleasantly scented. All set for another laundry evening.

The fifteen minutes he has to wait for his clothes to get washed are some of his favorite moments. Having bought packed dinner on his way to the laundromat, he is sitting in front of the washer, watching it spin and savoring his unhealthy yet delicious meal. He picks this hour to do the laundry because he knows that it’s the least busy hour, which means interruptions from the neighboring machines and indiscreet peeking at his heap of clothes are nonexistent. Waves of enjoyment surge in him and even though some people would find this peculiar, he is having fun. Until the doorbell, signaling that a person has entered the store, chimes. 

He sees a man, dressed in booty shorts and in a large grey sweater, hoodie up on his head pushing his blond bangs way in over his eyes and well-built figure. Although the man’s attractiveness may be from another world, he manages to burst Kihyun’s silence bubble by doing the most irritating thing Kihyun can think of; passing by all the lanes filled with empty washing machines and stopping at Kihyun’s, choosing a machine next to his. Kihyun is internally enraged although fully aware that he is exaggerating, but at least he can still keep it in. Patience is a virtue, right? He would be done in some minutes anyways.

Orange blossom fragrance. Out of all the choices, he chose the orange blossom scented detergent. Kihyun’s least favorite. Now he had to endure that intense smell coming from exactly next to him, overflowing his senses. That wasn’t going well. The blond man, after hastily putting all his clothes in the washer and applying a quite generous amount of cleaning product to it, sits next to Kihyun on his chair and stares lifelessly around him. He seems aloof to Kihyun, a newbie when it comes to laundromats he thinks smirking and stands up in order to throw away the now empty plate in the trash can next to him. 

“The smell coming from your washer is nice, which one is it?” Kihyun hears when he returns to his seat. The man talked to him. After having the audacity to choose orange blossom. 

“Lavender, the one on the top right,” he answers reluctantly, not willing to talk.

“Oh, I see. It’s my first time here so I chose one at random. It is kinda intense, but it will be okay I guess.”  
“It will, probably.”

“I’m Hoseok by the way, nice to meet you. And you are?”

Kihyun seriously considers ignoring the guy, but he hates being rude. He decides to introduce himself, Hoseok has been trying so hard to keep the conversation going after all, the poor guy.

“I’m Kihyun. I’ve been washing my clothes here for a long time, it is my favorite place to do so.”

Hoseok nods, opening his mouth to say something, but the ringing from Kihyun’s washing machine stops him. The sound makes Kihyun evidently relieved, he doesn’t have to communicate with strangers anymore, he is ready to go, his clothes all washed, dried and fresh. He skips folding, he will have time to do that at home, his unwanted company doesn’t give him the freedom to do so on the spot. He packs them all in his basket, sleeves and underwear hanging out of the heap, but he doesn’t care. His first priority is to get out of there without having to deal with Hoseok anymore. 

“See you some other time Kihyun, I’ll remember the lavender.” Hoseok tells him when he is in front of the laundromat’s door. He doesn’t answer; this meeting probably won’t happen again, Kihyun thinks and hopes. 

But it does happen again. One week later, Kihyun sits on his usual chair in front of the washing machine, enjoying his coffee this time, as the convenience store was out of his favorite instant meal. Everything is serene and relaxing, like it used to be, free of Hoseok or any other disturbance. It doesn’t last for long. 

The doorbell, Kihyun’s nightmare these days, chimes once again and Hoseok gets inside the laundromat, this time in a plain, white t-shirt and ripped jeans. His skin is like marble Kihyun thinks, he shouldn’t think like that, the guy’s annoying. Annoying, and with phenomenal thighs. Hoseok glances around and when his eyes meet Kihyun’s he lights up immediately and skips towards him, ready to use the machine next to his again. 

“Oh Kihyun, hello, we meet again!” he greets happily, gummy smile wide on his face. Kihyun finds that adorable, he shouldn’t, he takes a generous sip from his coffee and makes room for Hoseok’s chair next to his. 

“Well, I’m a regular here so yeah, hello again.” Kihyun mumbles, awkwardness surfacing, as he hadn’t thought a second meeting like this would have been possible. Though his feelings are mixed this time. There is an inexplicable tint of happiness and interest in them. Why is that?

Hoseok places his basket on top of his machine, smiles at Kihyun playfully and heads to the detergent vending machine, where he presses lavender without a second thought and waits for his cup to get filled with the product. Kihyun holds a laugh, Hoseok keeps his promises after all, he nods at him and returns to drinking his now cold coffee, the cup concealing his small smile.  
Time passes quickly and silently, nobody initiating conversation, Hoseok preoccupied with books and papers, preparation for an exam Kihyun assumes. He speaks without knowing.

“Are you a university student? What major?” 

“I’m a biology major, you? Are you a student too?”

“I am a literature student. Doing laundry is actually a break from studying and such.”

“Oh, and here I thought you were a clean freak. Kidding. There wouldn’t be a problem if you were anyways.”

Hoseok rubs the back of his neck with his sweaty palm, and Kihyun’s mentality withers a bit glancing at his biceps. He swears under his breath. His internal dispute gets disturbed by the machine’s noise. Thankfully, his clothes are washed properly, he has a chance to leave but he decides to take his time and fold them neatly. He likes doing that, no Hoseok should take the satisfaction out of his hands. “I’ll stay for the clothes.” he thinks and lies to himself. He stays for Hoseok.

“Do you want any help? I can put my books aside for a moment,” Hoseok offers, Kihyun kindly declines, he’s brought his old underwear for washing today, it would be embarrassing. After some minutes of Kihyun folding, the blond man’s clothes are ready too, so he places them next to Kihyun’s and starts folding too. Kihyun notices a clear difference between his clothes and Hoseok’s, the guy is flashy, red and blue underwear contrasting with Kihyun’s black and grey ones. 

“I see that literature has affected your underwear choices too, sad and monochrome,” Hoseok teases and laughs, Kihyun’s face a bright red. 

“Apparently biology has done the same,” Kihyun backfires and lifts a pair of white underwear with a panda on the front from Hoseok’s basket. They both laugh out loud, the owner glaring at them, his newspaper reading interrupted. 

“Do you wanna grab a coffee or a meal with me after we finish? I have an hour til a study session at the library and have nothing to do,” Hoseok shyly suggests after some minutes of mocking and smiling between them. Kihyun thinks about it, Hoseok isn’t as irritating as he initially thought, he partially wants to follow him despite his mortifying detergent choices. And so, he agrees. 

Hoseok chooses a cozy, roadside café not far from the laundromat, it is quiet and decorated by warm tones and parisian ornaments, creating a soothing and friendly atmosphere. Once Kihyun enters, he gets hit by the intense smell of freshly brewed coffee and he swears that his next beverage will be bought from here. And many coffee drinks after that. 

 

“I usually sit at the corner table over there, but we can sit wherever you want today.”

“No need to change, that table is good enough.”

They sit across from each other and order their drinks that get served after a short while. Kihyun hugs the mug with his palms, Hoseok doing the same and they both taste the extraordinary beverages, sighs of relief coming out of their mouths. 

“I could drink this thing forever, best coffee I’ve ever drank,” Kihyun says in awe and Hoseok chuckles, winking at the barista who’s heard the compliment. 

“Jooheon is the coffee god, the café has some people coming only for his drinks,” Hoseok proudly announces and Jooheon blushes, telling the waiter to bring them a free box full of homemade cookies as a “thank you for the compliments” gesture. They relish the congenial gift and exchange information and stories about themselves, enjoying each other’s company to the fullest. Kihyun ponders that he made the right choice accepting the offer and has grown extremely fond of Hoseok during this date, even though he usually needed much more interaction in order to open up to a person. Once done, they walk out of the coffee shop and exchange numbers, promising to meet again at the laundromat, since Hoseok has decided to become a regular, doing laundry out of his house turned out to be much more interesting that he initially believed. 

The next time they meet, Kihyun is done with washing and is halfway through with folding, so he helps Hoseok with his, being bold enough to grab the clothing pieces Hoseok was going to fold, touching his hand in the process and making him blush. They also have coffee at the café again, Jooheon adding heart shaped heavy cream in their drinks, earning awkward giggles and sarcastic comments from both boys. Exchanging texts is an almost everyday thing for them, Hoseok complaining about the extinction of dodo birds and Kihyun frowning because his food came out a little saltier than expected. 

A change of environment is needed at some point, so Hoseok invites Kihyun to a restaurant this time, owned by a lady who apparently cooks the best ramen in town. He orders for both of them, Kihyun knows by now that Hoseok’s eternal love is of course ramen and trusts him completely on that matter. When the bowls are served, Kihyun is astounded by their appearance and taste and Hoseok brags about his choice forgetting all about being modest. Kihyun laughs but congratulates him nonetheless. 

“My place is quite close from here, maybe you wanna pay a visit? I’ve heard that drinking tea after eating ramen is a thing,” Hoseok says shyly after they are done eating. Kihyun is hesitant and pauses for some seconds before finally accepting, because he couldn’t say no to Hoseok apparently. Not to such an offer. 

The cold air attacks their faces once they are out of the restaurant, Kihyun has forgotten his scarf and tries to nuzzle in his coat, searching for warmth in vain. Hoseok notices and wraps his own scarf around Kihyun’s neck, startling him. Kihyun’s cheeks are as red as they can be, but he doesn’t mind, Hoseok’s are no different. Their hands brush as they walk down the road leading to Hoseok’s place and Kihyun intertwines them and shoves them in his pocket, warming them up. They don’t let go, not even when Hoseok struggles with opening his building door with his keys. 

“Stairs or elevator? I live on the third floor,” Hoseok mumbles and heads for the stairs without waiting for an answer.

Kihyun doesn’t follow him, he presses the elevator calling button and pulls Hoseok towards him again, staring right into his eyes and making him wait for the lift to reach them too. 

They end up kissing in the elevator, Kihyun pinned on its mirror and Hoseok caressing his body all over, tea long forgotten. Once they reach Hoseok’s floor, he lifts Kihyun off the ground taking him to his apartment, Kihyun’s legs wrapped around his waist and his lips leaving deep purple marks on his neck. Hoseok fumbles with the keys unable to concentrate, but when the apartment’s door is finally open he impetuously gets in and closes it with a loud thud, kissing Kihyun against it. Lust is evident in every move of theirs, Hoseok’s hands hungrily grabbing Kihyun’s ass and groping it roughly and Kihyun tugging on the blonde’s stray locks tightly, occasionally scratching his neck and shoulders.  
“On second thought, I don’t have tea to give you,” Hoseok tries to say between kisses and hurried breaths. 

Kihyun smirks and reaches for Hoseok’s earlobe, nibbling on it and he whispers, sending chills down the other’s spine. 

“Then give me what I want in your bedroom.”

Hoseok doesn’t waste a second, impatience and the growing bulge in his pants taking over him, he carries Kihyun to his bed and carefully lays him on the satin mattress. They kiss again, getting each other out of their shirts, relishing the skin on skin contact between their bodies. Kihyun takes a moment to grasp Hoseok’s beauty, he looks like he has been sculpted out of the nicest marble, and Hoseok chuckles. 

“Like what you see?” he knowingly remarks and Kihyun rolls his eyes, his touch feathery on the man’s back. Kihyun lowers his hands, reaching Hoseok’s pants and brings them to the front, unbuckling his belt, Hoseok helping him get rid of them quicker. He stays with his underwear on and starts going down on Kihyun, leaving butterfly kisses all the way down to his crotch, sucking on his nipples and licking his prominent abs, Kihyun a moaning mess. Teasing comes next, kissing and marking Kihyun’s stomach but never touching his distinct hard on, but Kihyun doesn’t beg. Not yet. Hoseok is determined though, because when he finally undresses Kihyun completely, pants and underwear pooling around his ankles, he ignores his aching cock and bites hard on his inner thighs, kissing to soothe the irritated skin. 

“Please Hoseok, please,” Kihyun eventually surrenders, managing to plead between his loud moans. 

“Please what Kihyunnie, I need you to tell me,” Hoseok demands hovering above Kihyun’s member, his breath hot and tingling. 

“Suck me off, touch me, please,” Kihyun is desperate and Hoseok has what he wanted, the boy begging for his touch. He wraps his hand around Kihyun’s shaft, and brushes his thumb on his slit, using the precum leaking out of it as lubricant. He strokes his cock gently, receiving relieved sighs from the man. He starts giving experimental licks on his length, trailing the popping vain on it, and takes the angry red tip in his mouth, sucking on it roughly. Kihyun can’t resist taking a handful of Hoseok’s hair in his hands, pulling and moving the man’s head down steadily, helping Hoseok take all of his cock in, until it touches the back of his throat. It’s in that moment that Kihyun loses all sense of self control and switches their positions, putting himself over the other man. Hoseok flattens his tongue and stays still, trying to suppress his gagging, Kihyun now on his elbows, thrusting vehemently, fucking his mouth.  
Profanities echo through the bedroom as Kihyun is going deep into Hoseok’s mouth, nearly making him choke, pulling out when he feels close to his orgasm. Hoseok regains his breathing and gets the hint, reaching to his drawer for lube and condoms. He opens the bottle and spreads a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers, he doesn’t want Kihyun to hurt. Kihyun is already on his knees, head on the mattress and ass in the air, waiting for Hoseok’s touch once again. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” he mischievously asks as he circles Kihyun’s rim with his finger, making the other claw on the sheets. He pushes one finger knuckle deep inside Kihyun and instantly removes it, leaving the boy gasping for air. He begins finger fucking him, two fingers scissoring in him, brushing over his prostate and making him scream his name like a chant. When he is stretched enough, Hoseok pulls his fingers out and reaches for Kihyun’s lips with his own, pecking him softly and lovingly, sucking on the lower lip. Kihyun can’t stand up anymore, he has lost control of his limbs, he is ready to feel Hoseok inside him, ready to moan his name once more. Hoseok rolls a condom on his cock, rubs lube on it and glances at Kihyun, bringing his body closer to his lifted behind. 

“Ready?” he positions his tip at Kihyun’s entrance and waits for him to reply, Kihyun nods reassuringly. Hoseok rocks his hips forward and slowly gets inside Kihyun, filling him completely. He waits for Kihyun to adjust to his size and he pulls out, only to thrust forward roughly. Hoseok is fucking Kihyun hard, his body slapping on his ass, lewd sounds reverberating and turning them on even more. Kihyun’s vocabulary is limited at this point, swearing and Hoseok’s name the only words existing in his mind, the only words he outcries from pure pleasure.  
“I’m close,” Hoseok grunts and his movements become sloppy, fucking into Kihyun with all the strength he has left, sweaty and worn out. They reach their climax simultaneously, Hoseok cumming in the condom and Kihyun on his stomach, white streaks decorating his torso and spilling on the sheets. Hoseok pulls out and ties the condom, throwing it blindly in his trashcan, not caring if he actually made the shot or not. He lies next to Kihyun and matches his breathing, having had one of the best nights of his life. 

“That was surely better than tea,” Kihyun mumbles and they burst into laughter, Hoseok grabbing tissues and cleaning both himself and Kihyun, ignoring the stained sheets, something that probably irritates Kihyun but he doesn’t voice. Not today. 

They cuddle and fall asleep naked, in each other’s embrace, and the next day, they have breakfast and head to the laundromat, their sheets the first thing in the basket. And from that day onwards, everything smells like lavender.


End file.
